The present invention relates to a continuously operating apparatus for pressing and producing particleboard and fiber board. In a modified form it may be used to make plywood.
According to the above-mentioned parent application Ser. No. 286,315, web plates are arranged between pressure plates and threaded alternatingly with them on connecting rods or bearing pipes. The number of web plates, as the pillow blocks for the rolls, also determines the corresponding number of pressure plates. The manufacturing costs of these numerous individual parts are thus proportionally high.
The present invention has the object of simplifying the apparatus referred to in the parent application, in particular to obtain both a more cost effective manufacturing process and an improved transfer of heat to the rolls and the steel bands of the press.
In accordance with the above and other objects, the present invention is an apparatus incorporating a continuously operating press which comprises a fixed platen and a movable platen which is adjustably mounted with respect to the fixed platen to define a press gap for receiving material to be pressed. A first conveyor band is disposed around the fixed platen and a second conveyor band is disposed around the movable platen. A plurality of rolls are provided for supporting and guiding the first and second bands. Support structures are provided which support the rolls. The support structures comprise a plurality of change plates, each of which is capable of being mounted to and removed from the fixed platen or the movable platen. Each change plate includes a first rod mounted in a first level and connected in supporting relation with one of the rolls. A plurality of T-shaped web plates are connected to the first rod in the first level and to a pressure plate in a second level, whereby counter-pressure from the material being pressed is transferred to the pressure plate. The pressure plate of each change plate may be equipped with heating channels in the form of bores for direct heating of the rolls. Also, the pressure plate and a plurality of the web plates of each change plate may be made of a single piece. Further, all of the web plates and the associated common pressure plate of a change plate may be made of a single piece.
Each roll is mounted on a rod. The rods may be spaced at different distances from each other, and the rolls may be made to have different diameters. Each change plate may be dimensioned narrowly so that it contains only one bearing plate for either of the rods. Also, the T-shaped web plates may be formed with cutouts between each axle in the web to the foot of the web plates or to the pressure plates.